Users of communication devices in one example desire to have the ability to conduct communication sessions. The communication devices in one example comprise mobile phones, telephonic devices, personal digital assistants and computers. The communication session in one example comprises one or more of a chat room session, a netmeeting, a voice conference call, or an instant message session.
Where the communication session comprises a voice conference call, the voice conference call is set up in advance. As one shortcoming, a user of a first communication device must reserve a conference bridge and/or one or more ports for one or more users of the voice conference call. The user of the first communication device employs the first communication device to send a notification that comprises an email, a short message service (“SMS”) message, or a voice message to alert a user of a second communication device of the voice conference call. As one shortcoming, the user of the first communication device must reserve a conference bridge and/or one or more ports for the users of the voice conference call. As another shortcoming, the user of the second communication device is unaware of the notification to join the voice conference call until the user of the second communication device checks the email, the short message service message, or the voice message. As yet another shortcoming, it may take the user of the second communication device a long time to check the voice message and dial the phone number of the first communication device. As still another shortcoming, the user of the second communication device does not know one or more of the users involved in the voice conference call. For example, the user of the second communication device may not want to talk to the users in the voice conference call.
Where the communication session comprises the voice conference call, the netmeeting, and/or the instant message session, as one shortcoming, the communication session does not support an ability to display information that comprises a topic and/or names of users of the communication session. For example, an inability to display the information makes the communication session less secure.
Thus, a need exists for increased availability of information from a communication session to a communication device. Another need exists to enhance an ability of a communication device to join a communication session after receipt of a notification to join the communication session.